The present invention relates to navigation apparatus to be mounted on vehicles such as automobiles and motorcycles. Particularly, this invention relates to a yaw angular-velocity sensor and calculator to be used for a navigation apparatus to detect and calculate a yaw angular velocity of a vehicle with an aid of a gyro sensor provided in an inertial positioning system.
A navigation apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle is generally equipped with an inertial positioning system. The system employs a gyro sensor (or an azimuth angle sensor) to detect yawing of a vehicle and a controller, such as, a micro computer, to calculate a yaw rate through a specific algorithm, the yaw rate being used as basic data for position estimation.